


you would be the one to rescue me

by hollyhobbit101



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [17]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Human Sacrifice, Hurt Pythagoras (Atlantis), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: When Jason wakes, Pythagoras is gone.This in itself is not so strange. What is strange, however, is that his cloak has been left behind despite there being a significant chill in the air. And when Hercules begins to wake, and there is still no sign, Jason knows.Something's wrong.
Relationships: Hercules & Jason, Jason/Pythagoras (Atlantis UK TV)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	you would be the one to rescue me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwhowasntthere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowasntthere/gifts).



> writing this just made me realise that jason, hercules, and pythagoras all share a single brain cell which pythagoras has at all times. also that i need to rewatch this show, it's been too long.
> 
> bad things happen bingo - used in sacrifice/ritual (requested by [@girlwhowasntthere](https://girlwhowasntthere.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> title from brother by kodaline

When Jason wakes, Pythagoras is gone.

This in itself is not unusual; unlike Hercules, Pythagoras is an early riser, and he often appoints himself the task of gathering wood whenever they spend nights outside of the citadel. To make up for his lack of proficiency in other areas, he likes to joke, though Jason hates seeing him so down on himself. What Pythagoras may lack in sword-fighting skill, he more than makes up for in sheer genius, which has saved all their lives more times that Jason can count and Hercules wants to admit.

So, Pythagoras being absent isn’t so strange. What  _ is  _ strange, however, is the fact that he’s left his cloak behind. There is a chill in the air this morning, and Pythagoras, skinny as he is, always feels the cold more keenly. It is why Jason often insists on sharing a bedroll with him - or, that’s the excuse he gives, which had been true at first. Jason doesn’t know that he believes himself anymore, and  _ Hercules  _ certainly doesn’t, but none of them say anything. So.

Jason considers trying to catch a little more sleep, but Hercules’s snoring fills the clearing, and he knows it would be a lost cause. He sighs irritably and sits up, rubbing a hand across his face before glancing around for Pythagoras.

There’s no sign, and Jason can’t deny the worry beginning to take root in his chest. It’s not that he doesn’t think Pythagoras can’t take care of himself - he’s proven time and again that he can - but… Well, Jason doesn’t know what it is exactly. He cares for his friend, is all.

It’s when Hercules has begun to stir, and Pythagoras still hasn’t returned, that Jason knows something is truly wrong. He’s been torn for a while, stuck between wanting to go and look for him and not wanting to overreact, but now he  _ knows _ . 

Pythagoras is in trouble, and he needs them.

“Hercules!” Jason calls, when his friend looks liable to just roll over and go back to sleep again. “Hercules!”

“What?” Hercules grouses, his eyes barely cracking open. “What are you shouting about?”

“It’s Pythagoras,” he says, standing and strapping his sword around his waist. “He’s gone, and I think he might be in trouble.”

Hercules sighs and sits up, looking around the clearing. “Maybe he’s just off relieving himself. You know how long he takes.”

“No. He’s been gone since before I woke up; I haven’t seen him all morning.”

“And how long have you been up?”

Jason glares; he knows Hercules isn’t being contrary on purpose, but he’s learnt to trust his gut over these years, and his gut is telling him that something is wrong. “Long enough,” he bites out, and Hercules holds his hands up in surrender.

“Alright,” he says placatingly. “Just wanted to be sure.” He climbs to his feet and grabs his own sword, coming to stand by Jason. “Which way?”

“Which - What do you mean,  _ ‘which way’ _ ?” Jason asks incredulously, staring at him.

Hercules stares right back. “It’s a big forest, Jason.”

Big is an understatement; the forest is huge and Jason has gotten lost in it enough times to know they can’t afford to choose the wrong direction. More importantly,  _ Pythagoras  _ can’t afford for them to do that, and panic wells up in him as he looks frantically around the clearing for any clues as to where he might have gone.

“I - I don’t -  _ Hercules _ -” Jason gasps, his chest tight. He wants to be calm - he  _ needs  _ to be calm - but Pythagoras is  _ missing _ , he could be wounded, and Jason doesn’t have a clue how to find him.

Hands grasp his shoulders; Jason shoves them off and stumbles backward, almost falling to the ground. He’s only saved by Hercules pulling on his tunic, causing them to collide instead.

“Gods,” Hercules curses, setting them both straight. “Jason, you have to focus. I promise you we’ll find him, but we can’t do that if you don’t pull yourself together, alright?”

Jason nods, not yet trusting himself to speak.

“Good. Now, then. Let’s go.” Hercules starts walking into the forest, Jason watching him, completely at a loss. He looks back, raising an eyebrow. “You coming?”

“What do you mean?” Jason asks, frowning.

Hercules rolls his eyes. “The undergrowth over here has been disturbed and the ground is littered with broken branches, but we didn’t come that way yesterday.”

“We’re in a forest; there are broken branches everywhere.”

“Do you want to find Pythagoras or not?” Hercules demands, hands on hips. He’s got Jason there, and he knows it, turning and walking away without giving him a chance to respond. “This is our best chance.”

Jason hesitates for a moment longer before scrambling to catch up with Hercules, thankful for his clear head. They can’t afford to waste any more time; if they are to find Pythagoras, then they have to make a choice.

He just hopes it’s the right one.

* * *

They’ve been walking for a while -  _ too long _ \- when Hercules stops suddenly, holding up a hand. Jason frowns, but then he hears it - chanting, coming from a clearing just ahead of them. He and Hercules creep forward, hiding their bodies behind trees as they peer down into the valley, and the sight that greets them chills Jason to his core.

A group of people wearing identical cloaks and crudely constructed masks stand around a sinister-looking stone table, chanting words Jason doesn’t recognise. And lying on the table: Pythagoras, eyes closed and a bleeding gash on his temple. Jason’s eyes widen and he lurches forward, only to be shoved back by Hercules.

“Hercules!” he hisses, glaring at him.

Hercules glares back, just as forceful. “Do you want to get us all killed?”

“But -”

“We need a plan,” Hercules continues, undeterred. “I was thinking, if we -”

Whatever he meant to say is cut off by the chanting increasing in volume, and Jason looks down into the valley to see a knife glinting in the hands of one of the group, poised over Pythagoras’s heart. All rational thought flies out of Jason’s head and he jumps from his hiding spot with a yell, barrelling down into the valley, sword in hand. Distantly, he hears Hercules cursing and the sound of footsteps following him, but he’s too focused on the battle to pay his friend much mind. 

They make short work of the fanatics, none of them armed save the one with the knife, and Jason is certain to take him down first. When they’re all dead, Jason stops and stares at the carnage for a moment, breathing hard. Rage flares in his chest, bright and hot; who were these people, to think they could take one of his friends and get away with it?

“Jason!”

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Hercules calling his name, and he looks over to see him bending over Pythagoras, ear resting close to his mouth.

“Is he…” Jason trails off, a lump in his throat at the idea that Pythagoras could be… That he…

Hercules looks up at him, jaw set. “He’s breathing,” he says grimly. “But we need to get him back to the citadel,  _ now _ .” He grabs Pythagoras’s arms, hauling him over his shoulders, and sets off through the forest back towards Atlantis. Jason follows close behind, sword still drawn, his gaze firmly fixed on Pythagoras’s head, lolling and bouncing against Hercules’s back.

_ Hold on, my friend _ , he thinks.  _ Hold on. _

* * *

Jason bites his lip, anxiously twisting his hands together as he stares down at Pythagoras’s still form. He itches to reach out and check on the bandages Medusa had wrapped around the wound on his head, but he hardly knows what he’s supposed to be looking for, and he’d rather not make things worse than they already are.

Medusa had stepped out some moments ago, squeezing Jason’s shoulder as she went, and he can hear her talking quietly with Hercules just beyond the curtain. Jason smiles softly, happy that they have each other; Hercules deserves happiness, and he knows no one better than Medusa to help him there.

A groan from the bed pulls Jason’s attention, and he watches with baited breath as Pythagoras’s brow creases, his eyes slowly blinking open.

“Pythagoras,” he breathes, half-rising from his spot next to the bed, hands hovering over his friend.

Pythagoras frowns, his gaze taking a moment to clear as he focuses on Jason’s face. “Jason,” he says, voice weak. “What happened?”

Jason shakes his head, forcing a smile. “It does not matter,” he says, daring to reach out and touch Pythagoras’s hand. “The important thing is that you are safe now, and that you focus on getting better.”

It is clear by the look on his face that Pythagoras is not satisfied with his answer, but he doesn’t push for now, which only testifies to how bad he must be feeling. It hurts Jason’s heart to see him in such a state, but he keeps smiling, resettled now in his former position.

“How are you?” he asks after a moment of silence. “I can get Hercules if you want; I am certain he will be pleased to see you awake.”

“Perhaps in a moment,” Pythagoras replies. “Much as I would like to see him, my head is hurting and our friend is not known for his skill at being quiet.”

Jason laughs, though concern rises in him at the admission of pain. “Medusa, then? She can give you something for the pain. Or maybe I should leave you alone; I do not want to cause you any further harm.”

“No.” Pythagoras’s eyes widen and he grips Jason’s hand even as he goes to stand. Jason looks down, surprised at the contact, and Pythagoras flushes, though he makes no move to let go. “That is to say, I find your presence comforting. Please, stay?”

And who is Jason to refuse? He smiles, a real one this time, and nods, relief filling his heart. “Always, my friend,” he says. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr [@morganaspendragonss!](https://morganaspendragonss.tumblr.com/)


End file.
